Sleepyhead
by charlotteschaos
Summary: Arthur can't sleep without his faithful servant Merlin.


"Merlin." Arthur rolled over onto his side, his lightly haired torso exposed to the wind, slightly studded with sweat. He couldn't sleep. Had tried jerking off a few times, and while it did give him a heady feeling afterward, his mind was again racing, leaving him unable to sleep. "Merlin!"

Arthur was about to get out of his royal red linen bed when Merlin finally peered around the corner. He knew that Merlin lived much further from his room than this, but any time that he called out for Merlin, he was magically there. The logistics were disturbing for a kingdom without magic, but Arthur chose only to focus on the convenience of having him there.

"Mi'lord?" Merlin smiled and Arthur caught his eyes straying down and then back up. It was often that Merlin looked at him that way. It was half the reason Arthur slept with his shirt off.

"I cannot sleep."

Those three words could mean anything in the world. Sometimes Arthur just wanted to talk about what was going on in his day. Sometimes it meant he wanted to practice. Sometimes he just wanted to be held until he fell asleep. Those were Merlin's favorite times. Usually, though, Merlin was merely sent off for a sleeping potion and asked to stay in Arthur's room until he fell asleep.

Sometimes Merlin would doze. At least for an hour or two. It would be unseemly to wake up with the prince, especially since Merlin awoke in a very frustrated state that would tent the blankets.

Merlin stood at attention, waiting for what his lord was going to ask for and was pleased when Arthur patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"It's just, Merlin, it's just that I don't know anymore where my talent lies. I know I'm good at what I do. I understand that the people are proud of me, but sometimes I feel like a complete sham. I worry for how I'll run this kingdom when it's my time. I don't know how I can do it alone." Arthur leaned against Merlin. He tried not to make him bear his full weight, but the closeness felt nice and after carrying a shield and a sword for his kingdom, sometimes it was nice to be supported.

"Your talent lies in you being you, Arthur. That's all you can be." Merlin slid his fingers through Arthur's hair and smiled.

Arthur did what Merlin hoped he would and rolled them both down on the bed, laying over the top of the blankets to stare at the rock ceiling. Up here it was cooler. Chill air blew through the window even though it wasn't quite fall. It was comfortable, if not a little nippy. The stars radiated against space just outside. Watching destiny.

"Being you is fine for you, Merlin. You're a servant." Arthur twisted his hips away from the kick that he knew was to come. He might be the prince, but Merlin wasn't shy about calling him out. "You know what I mean. If you trip with my dinner and drop a fork on the floor, it begins and ends for you there. If I do it... there's gossip. Rumors that I'm cursed or have some dread disease. I can't afford to slip."

Merlin sighed and brushed his fingers over Arthur's chest. It was lightly decorated with gold hairs, each one regal in itself. "Our lives, our destinies are entwined, Arthur. Your failures are mine and mine are yours. We are destined to do great things together."

One corner of Arthur's mouth turned up in that devilish cocksure smile of his. "We are, hm? The two of us. And here I thought there was only one Crowned Prince of Camelot."

"What we are together is much bigger than a Crowned Prince. We are destiny. We will make the kingdom strong, make it live. We will change the rules now so that we can determine our own future." Merlin didn't notice how impassioned he'd got. He was sitting up now, gesturing against Arthur's breast.

Arthur watched Merlin's pale fist hitting him with open amusement. When Merlin realized his abuse, he pulled his hands away only to have Arthur take them in his large, warm hands and squeeze. "I hope what you say is true, Merlin. I also hope you brought some of whatever you're drinking along to share."

Merlin wanted to shout at him that it was true, that the dragon had told him. But he knew that Arthur wouldn't believe him. Even if he did, the dragon was magic and he'd be sentenced to death. So he rested his head on Arthur's chest to listen to him breathe. Sometimes Merlin wondered if Arthur listened to or cared about anything he said. He closed his eyes, deciding to have a nap. He hoped his slumber would encourage Arthur to follow suit.

With his eyes closed Merlin was unable to see Arthur's contented smile. He thought about what Merlin said, about their destinies being entwined. He had to admit that while he'd been perfectly fine without Merlin before he'd come along, that his servant had become an indelible influence on him. Merlin made him a better person and he imagined he'd make him a better king.  
Even if he was just a servant, he was the only person Arthur felt like he could lean on. He was the only one he could trust enough to be human with. Opening his mouth to say as much, he was cut off by Merlin's sudden, very loud snore.

Arthur sighed, deciding that was a sign. He was used to saying exactly what was on his mind, but that would've made him vulnerable. Still, he couldn't resist a quick kiss to Merlin's head and then settled in to enjoy a peaceful slumber.


End file.
